Bonds of Music
by ffx-2girl
Summary: A group of friends go to New York to compete in the Battle of Bands While there, Emotions begin to flare when they get introduced to another Band they'll be stay with. Mainly a story about some of my OCs meeting up with KH2 characters. first fic, enjoy


Hey guys, this is my first fiction, heck, this is my first story I think I've ever written. Hopefuly I'll finish it. heheh, that is if i still wanna write. I hope you guys like it. It's really just a story about my OCs, but i add KH2 Characters in because I totally love them, mainly Axel! XD

Axel: Back, back evil beast!

ffx-2girl: Oh, would you look at this, a plushie of Roxas.

Axel: O.O

ffx-2girl: I guess you don't want it..

Axel: MINE!!!

ffx-2girl: I guess that enogh from us, Axel, give'm the disclaimer

Axel: FFX-2GIRL OWNS NONE OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, the only thing she owns is her artistic abilities and this lame story, and Nani, Yuru, Chaos, Cannan, Odin, and Kat

Group: Yup!

ffx-2girl: Enjoy!

* * *

Bonds of Music 

Black drapes shielded the bright morning sun from shinning into the now darkened room. Although dark, a dim light was able to illuminate the room enough to decipherer its contents. The floor was in disarray, books, papers, clothes, and other such items were scattered across its surface. All sorts of random nick-knacks filled the shelves. Posters of different bands and photos lined the walls. Writing, what seemed to be lyrics covered every inch of the headboard on the bed. A guitar lay upon a moving lump under a mess of sheets. A girl lay tangled in the sheets, half-on and half-off the bed, snoring lightly.

A pair of deep chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open. She let out a small grunt and quickly turned over, pulling the sheets over her head. Her attempt to go back to sleep was soon disturbed when two rather heavy bodies landed on top of her with a loud yell. She peeked over the sheets to see who her intruders were. Two big, goofy, smiles looked down at her.

Both were twin, yet, you'd never think they were, the way they acted. The one on her right was Cannan. Although being born two minutes after his brother, he was the more mature one. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, almost a sapphire color. His dirty blonde hair was in a mess, as usual. Opposite to him was Chaos. Chaos was more laid back and easy going. His eyes were a cat like green and towards the middle seemed to be tinted yellow around hid pupil. Like Cannan, his hair was a dirty blonde too, but he stylishly colored the tips of his hair silver.

She glared up at the two, not hiding her current rage towards the two in front of her. The two merely smiled again, not moving from theirs current positions on top of either side of her.

"You two better have a good reason for waking me up this early during summer vacation." She growled, rubbing her head as she sat up right.

The twins just laughed and pulled the sheets off the bed, uncovering the now cranky teen.

"We're going to Odin's to meet up with Nani and Yuru today, duh." Chaos said as he quickly pushed the drapes open.

"I though we didn't have to be there until 4. What time is it?" She ask turning over.

"It's 2:16." Cannan replied as he started searching through her closet for a suitable outfit for his sister.

With the sudden burst of cold air, from losing the sheet, and the brightness of the sun now shinning through the now open window, she curled her self into a small ball, pillow covering her head.

"Ughh… Natural sunlight, get it off me." She mumbled from under the pillow.

Cannan laid out the outfit he picked and headed towards the door.

"Come on. Hurry up, Kat. We're gonna leave soon, with or without you." He said leaving the room, Chaos shortly joining him.

Kat sat up and threw the pillow at the door as it closed. She grunted ad got up, letting out a long yawn. She looked into her mirror; her dark brown hair was a mess, she had signs of dark circles under her brown eyes, pillow line imprints and dried drool left on her cheek. She let out a sigh and started her shower.

After she showered and dressed, she headed down stairs where Cannan and Chaos sat at the kitchen counter. Chaos was enjoying a bowl of frosted flake, milk dripping off his red lip ring. Chaos was reading over some papers drinking his coffee, black, as usual.

"I hate you two so much." She said, opening the refrigerator to find some breakfast.

"Love you too." They both said in unison.

She grabbed an apple and turned to run upstairs.

"Let me grab my guitar and note and I'll be ready to go." She shouted back as she stomped up the stairs.

A few minutes later the three of them were in the car Kat drove while eating her apple quickly as possible without choking. Chaos sat shotgun, strumming his bass in a fast rhythm. Cannan sat in the back tapping his drumsticks against the back of his brother's seat. They practiced along the way, both boys loved Kat's voice; it was truly energetic and calming at the same time. Not once has she ever gotten out of key.

------------------------------

"Hey Odin!"

Odin stared at the two figures standing before his front door. Two girls smiled at him, one carrying a guitar on her back, the other had a small backpack and a stack of papers in her arms.

He stepped aside and let the girls in. Shutting the door, he made his way down stairs, to the basement, leading the other two.

"Nani, did you remember to bring the music sheets for our new song?" He asked, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Of course I did! I'm not that forgetful!" She said in an anger huff, sitting down at the edge of his bed.

Nani and her sister, Yuru, looked very much a like, if you ever got them to dress the same. Unlike her younger sister, Nani was very casual. She wore her favorite green shirt with four yellow squares; each square had a character from her favorite anime, _FLCL_. A pair of VANILLA branded jeans and her brown plaid AIRWALKS that had skulls on them. Her hair was flipped out, a pair of silver hoop earrings and a butterfly choker.

Yuru took a seat on the beanbag chair in the corner. Compared to her sister, she was the complete opposite. She wore her INVADER ZIM tank top that had a big picture of GIR. On top of that was a black and white checkered, short sleeved, jacket. A pink plaid skirt that went mid thigh, two loose belts; one checkered like her jacket, the other a black on white leather belt with studded crosses all along it. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black leggings and an old, worn, pair of black and white VANS. Her hair was tied up in the back to make the rest look short and spiky. She had her eyebrow piercing and lip ring in too.

Naturally, their faces had the same similarities, but besides that, they were complete oppisets.

"So," Odin sighed, leaning back in his seat, "While we're waiting for the others, wanna go over any ideas on how we're getting any gigs? Hopfully a few now that summer vacations started."

Nani and Yuru looked at each other exchanging smug grins, then, looking back to Odin.

"Let's wait until every one else gets here. We got a little surprise for every one." Nani said, winking and pressing a finger to her lips, making the 'quiet' sign.

"You guys are gonna love it!" Yuru said, pumping her fist in the air to show her excitement.

Odin shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

So this is the first story, what do ya think? Reviews will be greatly apprecieated. . 


End file.
